


So Weak (You Make Me Feel)

by casbutty



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Felching, M/M, Rimming, Snowballing, Yeah you read that right, josh using a drum stick to fuck tyler, oh also facefucking, probably some other sins i forgot to mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbutty/pseuds/casbutty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tyler loves Josh. Like capital L, 'I would marry the frick out of you', love. He would do anything for Josh, really. But Josh is weird.<br/>Or, maybe Josh isn’t weird. He just likes weird things."</p><p>or, "Josh is into really weird kinks and Tyler has to go along with it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Weak (You Make Me Feel)

**Author's Note:**

> So I was given this prompt, and I kind of just...produced this. It's the single most filthy thing I've written so far (edit: never mind I've written worse now).  
> I might need to douse myself in holy water now, but I finished it. For some reason I always seem to write about 4k words of smut. I don't know how I do it guys. 
> 
> once again, I don't have a beta, so if this is a disaster you can blame yours truly.

I.

Tyler loves Josh. Like capital L, “I would marry the frick out of you”, love. 

He would do anything for Josh, really. He would stop drinking Red Bull for Josh. He would give up music for Josh. He would take a bullet for Josh. He would let Josh be the one to shoot him.

He loves Josh.

But Josh is weird. Or, maybe Josh isn’t weird. He just likes weird things. 

Weird things like this, for example. 

“Here?” Tyler pants, squirming against the wall as Josh runs hot fingers up his shirt. Josh smiles against his neck, nodding while he nips at the skin there. 

“Josh, we can’t. The door isn’t even locked. We’ve got to go on soon. My hands are painted black, Josh!” Tyler’s trying, he really is. He’s pushing at Josh with his elbows, trying desperately to keep from smearing black paint all over him right before they’ve got to go. 

Josh isn’t budging, though. He’s staying right where he is, sliding a thigh between Tyler’s shaking legs, kissing the space right under Tyler’s ear wetly. 

“Just don’t use your hands, Tyler.” Josh says, and with that he’s pulling Tyler over to the one couch in his dressing room, pushing a little more firmly when Tyler hesitates. 

“C’mon, Ty, the danger just makes it more fun.” Tyler isn’t so sure, but he trusts Josh, and if Josh wants to do this he will. He’d do anything for Josh. He follows Josh’s direction, lets Josh push him face down into the couch, ass up in the air. It isn’t comfortable, especially with the way Josh is pulling his hands back so they’re caught behind his back and he’s forced to fall completely into the couch, no support except for Josh’s hands holding his wrists. 

“Fuck, Tyler, your ass looks so good in those leggings. I could fuck you all day long.” Then Josh is moving, letting go of Tyler’s wrists long enough to wrap something soft around them that feels suspiciously like Mark’s scarf. Tyler moves his head, tries to see what Josh is doing behind him, but Josh snaps “don’t move!” so Tyler stays still. 

“Can I try something new?” Josh’s voice is right next to his ear, making Tyler jump. Tyler wants to ask what it is, but Josh is already opening his mouth to say more. 

“Just. Don’t ask me what. Can you trust me? I promise it’ll be good.” The thought of letting Josh do something new to him without even knowing what it is scares him, but he loves Josh, and he trusts Josh, and he knows that Josh would never do anything extreme without running it past him first. So Tyler nods. Josh smiles, nose scrunched. Then he’s moving out of Tyler’s field of vision again. 

After a few seconds of listening to Josh rustle around the room, there are hands on his ribs, Josh’s warm calloused fingers running down over his hips and hooking into his leggings. Josh pulls his leggings down to where his knees are bent on the couch, then pulls his boxers down likewise. Josh pats his ass once, and then there’s the sound of a cap opening, the sound of something slick being rubbed between Josh’s hands. 

Tyler is trying to relax himself, spreading his knees as far as he can on the couch, ready for the press of Josh’s finger. 

Instead he gets something hard and unrelenting, as slim as Josh’s finger but no where near the same. 

“I- Is that- is that a drumstick?” Tyler asks, his voice high and squeaky in surprise. It’s uncomfortable, and he squirms until Josh brings a hand down on his ass in reprimandment. 

“Don’t move, Tyler. Just trust me.” Josh rubs a soothing hand over the place he hit, slowly pulling the drumstick out. Tyler thinks “finally, thank god, fingers.”

But then Josh pushes in both drumsticks. Tyler lets out a surprised moan at the stretch, then grits his teeth at the feeling of unforgiving wood being pressed into him. 

“Josh, fuck, why?” Tyler gets out between breaths, hands clenching behind his back as Josh pulls the sticks back before pushing them in again roughly. He can feel Josh lean down, feels the smooth skin of his chest sliding along his shoulder blades and the hot gush of Josh’s breath against his ear. 

“Do you know how hot it’s going to be, using these same drumsticks to play the show? Knowing that I fucked you with them?” Josh says hotly into his ear, giving it a little lick before leaning back again. Tyler bites his lip to muffle his moan at the thought. 

Josh pushes Tyler’s shoulders further down, then he pulls the sticks out. Tyler gasps at the feeling, but then Josh is pushing into him roughly, not giving Tyler a second to adjust before he’s moving, hitting Tyler’s prostate with every thrust. It’s too much too soon, and Tyler yells brokenly with every thrust. 

Josh takes hold of his cock and Tyler groans with relief, nails digging into his palms. Josh strokes him one, two, three times and he’s coming, biting the fabric of the couch and moaning, voice staccato with the force of Josh’s thrusts. Josh shudders at the feeling of Tyler clenching around him and comes as well, grunting lowly and running shaking hands over the bumps of Tyler’s ribs. Josh pulls out softly, tying up the condom and sitting on the floor next to the couch, breath coming unsteadily. Tyler makes an upset noise and Josh remembers his wrists, untying the scarf and rubbing Tyler’s wrists gently from his spot on the floor. 

After a few minutes of silence, Tyler finally gets up, knees still weak and ass sore. Josh laughs at his stumbling, and then gets up and helps Tyler pull his clothes on. 

Josh is zipping his own pants up just as a crewman opens the door, looking between them in mild confusion before saying “10 minutes until the show.”

Tyler reapplies his paint, and Josh puts on his eyeliner, and they go out right on time. If Tyler stutters his lyrics when he watches Josh put one of his drumsticks in his mouth, they don’t talk about it. 

 

II.

“Fuck, fuck, Josh, oh fuck.” Tyler moans, throwing his head back as Josh thrusts into him. It’s the first time they’ve fucked without a condom in a while, and right now Tyler’s wondering why they ever started using condoms. It feels so much more raw like this, feeling the slide of Josh’s skin inside of him. 

Josh obviously feels the same, because he’s leaned down in front of Tyler’s face, forearms on either side of his head, mumbling filthy things between their mouths. Tyler hasn’t seen Josh get so close so fast in a while, and watching Josh fall apart is bringing him closer than he’d like as well. 

“God, Tyler, you feel so fucking good. I can barely hold it together.” Josh whispers into Tyler’s lips, kissing him once before pulling back and moaning loudly. Tyler reaches between them, tugging at his own erection while Josh’s hips start stuttering. Josh comes first, letting out a low “fuck, Tyler” as he shakes through it. Tyler groans when Josh pulls out, looking at Josh pleadingly. He’s almost there, can feel orgasm creeping on him, but he can’t get there yet. 

“I’ve got you, Ty, don’t worry.” Josh says, sliding down Tyler’s body. Tyler lets go of his dick, waiting for the feeling of Josh’s mouth on him, but that never comes. 

Instead he feels Josh run his tongue over his opening, lapping wetly. Tyler moans at the feeling, running his hands through Josh’s hair and tugging slightly. Josh pulls back a little, though, looking up into Tyler’s eyes. 

“I want to do something we haven’t done before.” Josh says, and Tyler wants to groan. Once, just this once, Josh couldn’t let them finish their boring vanilla sex and move on. He couldn’t just suck Tyler off and let it be over. He had to want to try something new. 

But Tyler loves Josh, so he just sighs and says “what?”

The anxiety on Josh’s face should warn Tyler that what’s about to come is going to be bad, but he’s too lust hazed and orgasm needy to care. 

“Have you heard of felching?” Josh asks, and Tyler thinks a little before shaking his head. “It’s, uh. Well. It’s like…I’ll eat you out, right. But I didn’t wear a condom, so you know, I’ll just kind of…swallow, uh, the come.” 

Normally Tyler would laugh at the awkward stuttering Josh is doing, but he’s still caught up on the whole “josh-wants-to-eat-come-out-of-my-ass” thing. 

“I- is that it?” Tyler asks, watches as Josh bites his lip nervously and shakes his head. 

“If you want to, I mean, if you don’t care I want to, uh, I want to kiss you. Like, with the come in my mouth.” Tyler considers laughing at the ridiculousness of this situation. Considers getting up and reassessing his life choices. Considers asking why the hell Josh wants to do this. 

Instead, he says “okay, Josh. Okay.”

It takes Josh a couple of seconds to register this, but as soon as he does he’s swooping back down, licking into Tyler’s ass like it’s all he’s ever wanted. Tyler is sensitive from Josh fucking him earlier, and he’s still hard, and Josh is really really good at rimming, so Tyler can’t help but shout a little hoarsely when Josh starts sucking. 

It’s a strange feeling, having someone come in your ass. It’s an even weirder feeling to have someone suck it out. Tyler doesn’t know whether he wants to pull away from or push into Josh’s mouth, so instead he settles for gripping the bed sheets and clenching his toes. His thighs are shaking by the time Josh comes up for air, breathing heavily through his nose. 

Josh looks at Tyler then, raising a questioning eyebrow as he leans down over Tyler’s face. Tyler, for a split second, wants to tell Josh that he changed his mind, that he really doesn’t want to do this at all. 

But Tyler loves Josh. So he places a hand on Josh’s cheek and pulls him down. 

Josh places slick lips against Tyler’s, a kiss that could count as innocent if not for the intent Tyler knows is behind it. Tyler flicks his tongue out against Josh’s lips, tastes salt and scrunches his nose a bit. He doesn’t have time to back up, though, because Josh is sliding his lips against Tyler’s and opening his mouth. 

Tyler can feel the push of liquid into his mouth, can taste the burst of salty flavor, can feel Josh’s tongue sliding against his own afterwards. He swishes the come around in his mouth, unsure of what Josh wants him to do, but then Josh is moaning into Tyler’s mouth and sucking on his tongue, sucking most of liquid back out. Tyler breathes harshly in between them as he watches Josh swallow. Josh licks his lips, and Tyler almost groans. 

“Fuck, Tyler, that was hot.” Josh says, and then he’s licking his palm and wrapping a hand around Tyler’s erection. He had been flagging while they were kissing, but now he moans and hardens again. Josh smiles at his response, leaning down and licking at the head of his dick. Tyler gasps loudly, digging fingers into Josh’s flame red hair, tugging roughly when Josh takes his cock into his mouth. 

“God, Josh, please.” Tyler manages to get out between breaths, feels the slick slide of Josh’s tongue against the underside of his dick as Josh pulls off. 

“Fuck my mouth, babe.” Tyler thinks Josh doesn’t realize how hot he is when he says things like that, or else he wouldn’t say them for fear of giving Tyler a heart attack.

Josh places his mouth back on the tip of Tyler’s dick, looking up at him through his eyelashes as Tyler gets a better hold on Josh’s hair. Tyler nods at Josh once before pulling him down roughly, feeling Josh’s throat close around the head of his cock. Josh’s eyes water a little, but he doesn’t pull back. He lets Tyler pull him up and push him back down, just holds onto Tyler’s hips and takes it. 

Tyler keeps going, keeps pushing until he’s groaning outright, voice high and thready. Instead of pushing Josh he holds his head still, moving his hips up into Josh’s mouth roughly. Josh has tears on his face, but Tyler know that Josh likes it, likes the feeling of almost choking but not quite. He grinds his hips into Josh’s mouth one more time and comes, voice cracking over Josh’s name. He can feel Josh swallow, and only after he’s completely milked does he push Josh’s mouth off of him. 

Josh is panting, lips red and bruised, spit dripping down his chin. Tyler thinks he’s strangely beautiful. 

“That was…that was sick.” Tyler says as Josh lays down next to him, wrapping and arm around him pulling Tyler’s back against his chest. Josh laughs into his hair and nods. 

“So sick, dude. So sick.”

 

III.

“You want- what?” Tyler has never even heard of this outside of sexist jokes, and he’s convinced himself he’s heard Josh wrong. 

“I want you to call me daddy.” Josh says, and Tyler knows that he did not, in fact, hear Josh wrong. 

“You. Want me. To call you daddy.” Tyler repeats, kind of feeling like he’s in the freaking twilight zone. He knows Josh likes weird stuff, but this- this is by far the strangest thing Tyler has ever heard of. 

“And I want to spank you.” Josh says, and at least that a bit normal. Sure, Tyler used to be a simple, vanilla, missionary style guy, but having sex with Josh was like a sexual awakening. A little bit of spanking never hurt anybody. Well, it did, but that was kind of the point. 

“A- anything else?” Tyler asks, praying that Josh will just laugh and say that nevermind, he was just joking, april fools, lets go have regular human sex now.

Instead, Josh says “I want you to wear panties. And uh, and garters. And stockings.”

“So like lingerie, Josh?” Tyler asks, and Josh nods like he’s sort of embarrassed. As if the lingerie is the most embarrassing part. 

Tyler considers, for a single moment, whether or not he will really do anything for Josh. Whether or not he’s really willing to dress up in lingerie and call his boyfriend daddy. While getting spanked. 

But he loves Josh. And he trusts Josh. So he just says “where are the frickin panties.”

A lot of struggling and one episode of Tyler regretting his life choices and almost calling everything off later, he steps into the bedroom. He’s clad in satiny black panties, the lace band around the top tickling his stomach. The panties are attached to the frilly tops of his stockings by a simple black strap. The stockings are long and black, beginning at the middle of his thighs and wrapping around his skin like they were bought in exactly his size (its scary how well Josh knows his body). 

He’s more than a little embarrassed, especially since he can obviously see the bulge of his dick in the underwear, but when Josh looks up and sees him he can practically feel the warmth of Josh’s smile. Then Josh seems to remember what they’re doing, the scene they’re in, and he tamps down on the smile just a bit. 

They talked about this before Tyler put on the panties. Tyler chose a safe word (“really, Tyler, pantaloon?”), Josh told Tyler exactly what he wanted from the scene, and Josh asked if Tyler was sure about a million times before he finally gave Tyler the box that contained the lingerie.

“Come here, kitten.” Josh says, patting the spot next to him at the end of the bed. Tyler wants to snort at being called “kitten”, but he promised Josh he would try, so instead he pads over to the bed, sitting on the bed next to him gently. Josh smiles at him sweetly, placing one hand on Tyler’s cheek gently. 

“You know daddy loves you, right?” Josh asks him, and Tyler nods, turning his face into Josh’s palm and smiling a little. 

“Then you know why I have to punish you, sweetheart. You know what you did, don’t you?” Tyler looks down, trying his best to be apologetic, pushing his cheek into Josh’s palm. 

“Please don’t, d- daddy.” The word feels strange and wrong coming out of his mouth, but Josh’s lips twitch upward happily, so Tyler pushes through the strange and tries to fall into the moment. 

“Now honey, you know I don’t want to, but you can’t get away with what you did. You can’t go around looking like you do, wearing slutty clothes and attracting all sorts of men. What should I think, seeing you dressed like this?” Josh says, running his hand down Tyler’s chest, sliding over the lacey panties and plucking at the edge of the pantyhose. 

“I’m sorry, daddy. I’ll never do it again. I didn’t mean to.” Tyler bites his bottom lip, looking up at Josh as pleadingly as possible. Josh smiles at him kindly, seems to consider forgiving him before sighing and shaking his head. 

“I’m sorry, baby, but bad boys need to be punished. Come here and lay across daddy’s lap.” Josh pats his lap, and this part Tyler knows. He knows how to lay across Josh’s knees, lower back dipped between the space between them, dick pressed into Josh’s leg, thighs hanging in mid air and knees bent. They’ve done this before. Tyler knows how hold his legs just high enough to make it hurt a little less. He knows how to relax his back and let his chest rest against Josh’s thigh, let his head hang down. 

When he’s properly situated, Josh rubs gentle circles on his ass, humming a bit before seeming to decide what he wants to say. 

“Here’s what I want you to do, sweetheart. Every time daddy spanks you, I want you to count. I’ll spank you twenty times, and if you do really well for daddy I’ll stop. If you aren’t good, I’ll go until forty. Okay?”

Tyler nods weakly, whispers “okay, daddy.”

The panties are pulled down, bunched down next to the stockings as Josh looks at Tyler’s pale skin. He brings down his hand the first time without any sort of warning. He hits hard right in the middle of Tyler’s left cheek. Tyler yells “one!” instead of screaming like he normally does, because this isn’t what they normally do. This is what Josh wants. 

Josh waits a few seconds, then brings down his hand on the other side. Tyler yells his number, begins to relax, but Josh brings down his hand quickly on the same side again, causing Tyler to let out a surprised yell before he remembers to count. Josh hits that side eight more times, everywhere from the top of Tyler’s cheek to the tops of his thighs. Tyler yells the number every time, though somewhere around number eight his voice begins to break. By ten tears are gathering in his eyes. 

Josh finally, finally hits the other side, which brings Tyler to sigh out a pained “eleven!”. When they hit fifteen Tyler is actually crying, his chest heaving with the sobs. He still manages to get out his numbers, though, despite the horrible sting of his ass or the way Josh isn’t even trying to soothe him at this point, just letting him cry and take it punishment. 

When they hit twenty, Tyler’s ass is warm and very, very sore, a bright red color blooming from the middle and spreading outwards. Tyler’s voice is wrecked from the yelling and the sobbing, his neck sore from holding his head up. 

A callused hand runs over his ass cheek, and Josh makes a happy noise in his throat. 

“D- did I do good daddy?” Tyler asks, ignores the way his voice cracks. Josh rubs his back and grabs Tyler under the armpits and encourages him up. Tyler stands reluctantly, panties around his thighs and knees a bit shaky. Josh pulls him into his lap, is carful to spread his knees so Tyler’s ass slides between them. Tyler wraps arms around Josh’s shoulders and places his head on Josh’s chest. 

“You did so good baby. Daddy is very proud of you.” Josh whispers into Tyler’s hair, smiling when Tyler lifts his head to say “thank you, daddy.”

Josh rubs his back for a few more seconds, then he slides hands up to Tyler’s face, pulling him back enough that they’re looking at each other. 

“Do you want daddy to give you a present for being so good?” Josh asks him, as if there was a chance that Tyler would say no. Tyler nods, smiling a little and bouncing on Josh’s lap. Josh laughs, then slides Tyler off his lap. 

“Lay down on the bed for me, okay? On your back sweetie.” Tyler scrambles to answer, pushing the pillows up until it’s comfortable to lay back against them. Then he whines, reaching towards Josh and making vague grabbing motions. 

“Want you in bed with me daddy.” Tyler whines, and he sees Josh’s face flush pink at that. Then Josh sort of stutters back into motion, grabbing his shirt and pulling it off, as well as unzipping his jeans and shimmying them down. Finally he steps out of his underwear, and Tyler didn’t realize how hard Josh was until right now. He didn’t know how much this was all affecting Josh. 

The bed dips as Josh climbs on, settling himself between Tyler’s bent knees. Josh runs warm hands from Tyler’s ankles upwards, ending on his hips. Then he’s bending down, kissing Tyler softly. Tyler wraps arms around Josh’s shoulders, pulling Josh down and rolling his hips in an attempt to get closer, kiss harder. Josh chuckles into his mouth, whispers “somebody’s very impatient.”

“Please, daddy. Want you to touch me.” Tyler says, his voice whiney and impatient. Josh tsks against his lips, shaking his head. 

“Nobody likes selfish little boys. You have to ask nicely. What do you want daddy to do?” Josh pulls out of Tyler’s arms, sits up and watches as Tyler squirms on the bed. It’s embarrassing, now, to ask out loud, but he does it anyways. 

“I- I want you to fuck me, daddy. Please? Pretty please?” Tyler says, pouts his lip out and watches as Josh decides, a little smile growing on his face. 

“Anything for my baby boy.” Josh sighs, shuffling out of the bracket of Tyler’s legs to pull at the panties, getting them off of Tyler’s legs. Then he goes to open their nightstand, grabbing the lube. He comes back to Tyler, sliding his knees apart and grabbing a pillow to prop his hips up. 

“Are you ready, kitten?” Josh asks sweetly, popping the cap of the lube and squirting some between his fingers. He rubs his fingers together to warm it up, looking at Tyler expectantly. 

“Yes daddy.” Tyler says, sliding his hips closer to Josh as if to hurry him up. Josh laughs a little, placing his non-lubed hand on Tyler’s hip. Then there are warm fingers pressed against his entrance, and Josh is pushing roughly, going for two immediately. 

Tyler lets out a surprised yelp, shifting his body away even as Josh holds his hip down. It hurts, it always does, but they talked about this too. Tyler knew that it would hurt, told Josh to go ahead anyways. He wanted the burn. It was a good burn. 

Josh is moving his fingers even as Tyler shifts and adjusts, letting out little sounds every time Josh scissors his fingers or crooks them slightly. After a few minutes of this treatment Tyler is impatient, pushing down on Josh’s fingers and twisting his hips in search of more. 

“Do you want daddy to fuck you, baby?” Josh asks, leaning down to place a kiss at the center of Tyler’s chest. Tyler nods excitedly, biting his lip as Josh pulls the fingers out of him. 

Tyler watches Josh slicks himself up, settling back between Tyler’s thighs and pressing the head of his cock against Tyler’s entrance. His fingers tickle at the top of Tyler’s stockings, which apparently Josh thought best to leave on him. Tyler doesn’t mind. 

“Ask daddy one more time, nicely. Say please.” Josh says, pressing insistently against Tyler but not pushing in. Tyler wants to be frustrated, but he’s so gone all he can do is whimper. 

“Please daddy. Please fuck me. I need you inside of me daddy, pretty please.” Tyler says, lip quivering a little as he begs. Josh shushes him, catches his tears with a thumb, says “okay, baby. Okay.”

Then Josh is pushing into him, and Tyler moans in relief. He moans again as Josh bottoms out, savors the feeling of being so full, grinds a little just to feel the burn. Josh smiles, grabs Tyler’s hips and pulls out slowly, slamming back in roughly. Tyler lets out noise in the back of his throat, his entire body rocking with the force of Josh’s thrusts. 

“Daddy’s going to give you exactly what you want, baby boy. Gonna fill you up, sweetheart, fill you up until all you can think of is how good daddy is to you.” Tyler moans at Josh’s words, hears the way his voice jumps with the way Josh is fucking into him. 

Josh fucks him like he can become part of Tyler, fucks him like his one goal in life is to wreck Tyler completely (and it works, god, it works). Josh pushes, hard and fast, then deep and slow, keeps changing pace and angle and driving Tyler absolutely crazy. 

Josh has Tyler to the point where he can barely moan anymore when he starts running fingers along Tyler’s rim, pushing slightly. Tyler swears at the feeling of Josh’s fingers around his sensitive skin, but then Josh pushes a finger in along with his dick. 

“Oh, god, Joshy, oh fuck, please!” Tyler yells, though his voice is like gravel in his throat, and Josh smirks a little and crooks the finger slightly, just enough to stretch Tyler but not enough to reach his prostate. He does that with his cock instead, finds the right angle and pounds relentlessly against that spot. 

Tyler can feel himself getting close, goes to wrap a hand around himself, but Josh bats his hand away. 

“Don’t touch yourself, baby boy. You’re gonna come on daddy’s cock alone.” Josh says, and Tyler can feel emotion welling up in chest. 

“Daddy, please, I can’t! I need to touch myself daddy! Oh, please Joshy, please!” Tyler sobs, lip quivering, tears gathering in his eyelashes. Josh just shakes his head and fucks Tyler harder. 

“Come on, kitten, you can do this. You’re a good boy for daddy, right Ty? Do this for daddy. Come on, now. Let go.” Josh says, leaning down to kiss Tyler’s neck, rubbing soothing hands up and down Tyler’s ribs. 

And despite his doubts, Tyler can feel his orgasm building, can feel himself getting closer as Josh fucks him harder, whispers encouragements into his ear. 

Finally, finally, Tyler is there, Tyler is coming with a hoarse shout, coming harder than he ever has, digging his nails into Josh’s shoulders and riding it out, hips rolling. He can hear himself, vaguely, saying “oh, daddy, oh god, oh”, but he doesn’t register that as much as he registers Josh gasping, hips stuttering, face going slack, mouth open and eyes closed. 

Tyler can feel himself drifting, even as Josh pulls out of him, lays down on the bed and guides Tyler down with him. The last thing Tyler says before falling asleep is “thank you, Joshy.”

He can barely hear Josh answer “you’re welcome, baby boy.”

 

IV.

Josh is tugging impatiently at Tyler’s belt while he kisses him, sloppy and hot in all the right ways. They’ve got 15 minutes before the other guys get back to the bus, and Josh intends to make them count apparently. 

When Josh finally gets Tyler’s belt out of the loops, he slides down to the floor between Tyler’s knees and says “god, Tyler, can I blow you?”

Tyler looks down at him, eyebrows knitted, and says “just a blowjob? That it?”

Then it’s Josh’s turn to look confused, frowning a little and moving his hands down from Tyler’s fly to his knees. 

“Is that not enough?” Josh asks, seemingly hurt, and Tyler instantly scrambles to pat his shoulder, kiss him on the lips once before smiling widely into the space between them. 

“No. That’s- that’s perfect. Oh thank god. Just a blowjob.” Tyler says, and Josh laughs a little at that before unzipping Tyler’s fly and pulling out his dick. Tyler places hands on Josh’s shoulders, moans as Josh takes him into his mouth, and thanks god for simple pleasures.

**Author's Note:**

> in my last fic I apologized to my mom and jesus. in this one i'd like to also apologize to Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun, as well as their mothers. my bad guys.


End file.
